There are various large enterprise business applications like Oracle, SAP, PeopleSoft, etc. that support transactions in core business functions such as financials, manufacturing, transportation, purchasing, human resources, etc. These systems may be scalable, and auditable, but typically lack flexibility and ease of use. Standard desktop applications such as Microsoft's Word, Excel, PowerPoint, SharePoint, etc. may in some situations have advantages in ease of use and flexibility, but may lack capabilities available in large enterprise business applications.